


Three Days

by RoeDusk



Series: Legacy of Speed [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Inspired by tie-in comics, between episodes 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: The tie-in comics show that for the three days it took Batman to make a decision on what to do with the Cadmus incident Superboy stayed at Wally's house.  And the Tommy and Tuppence Terror try to rob the local mall while they're there.How it might have gone with the Flash Family involved.





	1. The Meaning of Family

“Anyway...” Wally interrupted himself, “The three of us sneak in to Project Cadmus and find Superman’s Clone. We rescue him, he rescues us. We sorta bond. And now we’re waiting to see what Batman decides.”

Mary and Rudy blinked at each other for a second before they both smiled, and Mary stood to ruffle their son’s hair.

“Wally, you lead a strange life. But we’re used to it. Largely.”

“Uh, thanks mom… I think,” Wally replied as the doorbell rang. He winced at that.

“I’ll get it,” Mary said, patting Wally’s shoulder, and left the room.

“What’s your name, son?” Rudy asked, walking over to offer Superboy his hand.

“Superboy,” the clone replied, accepting the handshake. Rudy blinked at that, not sure what to say, and Wally cut in quickly.

“I call him Supey. I think he likes it.”

Rudy chuckled at his son’s desperate grin, and turned back to Superboy.

“Well, then we can call you that if you like,” At the boy’s nod he continued, “Now, I know Wally’s your friend, and you’re not sure where exactly you can go. But if you need anything, anything at all, I want you to tell us, and we’ll do our best to get it for you.”

“Thanks,” Superboy replied awkwardly, looking down. Then he paused, “Who’s Jay?”

“Is that who’s at the door?” Rudy asked as Wally groaned.

“I am so grounded.”

“...in the kitchen,” Mary finished saying, and another man blurred into the room, startling the superteen.

“What were you thinking?” were the first words out of the newcomer’s mouth as he grabbed Wally’s shoulder.

“We did good!” Wally protested, “And I’m not even hurt anymore. Super-healing, remember?”

“That’s not the point,” the elderly man argued with a frown, “You ran into a situation without telling anyone where you’d gone. Your motives were pure, but that’s why we have backup. Barry told me you nearly got cloned and killed. If no one had even known you were gone, what then?”

“What?” Mary breathed, freezing on her way back into the room, eyes widening.

“It’s ok, mom,” Wally replied weakly, “Supey saved us.”

“Thank you,” Mary said, walking over to give the clone a hug, “Thank you for saving my son.”

“No- no problem,” Supey offered, unsure of what to do.

“Supey?” Jay asked, looking from one boy to the other. Wally took the opportunity to jump up and play host again.

“This is Supey. He’s a clone of Superman Cadmus was making. But me, Kaldur, and Rob found him and broke him out.”

“They said I didn’t have to live in a cage,” Superboy said quietly.

Jay stepped forward to put a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “And you saved them in return.”

“I almost didn’t,” the clone admitted, “I almost just did what they said, and went back to my pod.”

“It’s not what you almost did that saved Wally,” Jay smiled, and the clone thought about that.

“Ahem,” Wally interrupted, tapping his foot. “Like I said, this is Supey. Supey, this is Jay Garrick. He’s… kind of like my Flash grandfather.”

“I was the first Flash,” Jay explained with a smile, “Before Wally’s uncle took up the cowl.”

“But… you still have superspeed,” Superboy pointed out in confusion.

Jay smiled at him. “Still, I’ve gotten slower in my old age, and I wanted to settle down, spend the rest of my life with Joan, not risking life and limb saving the world. Barry was willing, and I was already old then, so he stepped up, and I just help out if the family needs me.”

“It’s great!” Wally agreed, “Whenever Uncle Barry starts getting worried about how I’m doing, we can just run over to talk to Jay and he’ll tell the Flash he was just like me when he started.”

“Not just like you,” Jay chuckled, ruffling Wally’s hair, “But made most of the same mistakes.”

“What can I say, it’s tradition.”

“Must be nice,” Superboy said quietly, looking out the window. Jay glanced at Wally, who made an abort motion at superspeed.

“Well, I know I’m no Superman,” Jay said after a moment, bringing the clone’s attention back to him, “But you’re a friend of Wally’s, and that makes you family. You need any advice, or there’s some power you’re not sure what to do with, you can come to me. I’ve seen a lot more than just speedsters in my run.”

Superboy’s eyes widened at that, and he smiled shyly. “I’ll... keep that in mind.”

Jay nodded before stepping back and looking the kid up and down.

“What do you think, Mary? I think he’d fit in some of my things alright.”

Wally’s mother looked from one to the other consideringly, then smiled.

“You know, I think you’re right, Jay. I _was_ wondering what to give him to wear until we can get him some clothes of his own. But you two are just about the same size.”

“I don’t want to take your things,” the clone protested quickly, “That’s stealing.”

“Not if I’m giving them to you,” Jay smiled, “Then it’s a gift, or a loan if you’d rather give them back.” He turned to the others with a smile, “I’ll be back as soon as I’ve gotten some things together.” And then he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

“Your family is weird,” Superboy stated simply after a moment, making Rudy laugh.

“But that’s what family’s for,” he replied cheerfully. “Now, let’s get you both cleaned up while we’re waiting for the clothes.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand your family,” Superboy admitted suddenly after Wally had explained pajamas to him.

“What’s not to understand?” the speedster asked as he rolled out the sleeping bag. “I know they’re all a bit weird, but family’s like that.”

“Cadmus taught me that a family is parents and grandparents, maybe cousins, but all related by blood. You’re not related to the Flash by blood, but your father still calls him your uncle? And, because Jay Garrick was the Flash before him, he’s your grandfather?”

Wally thought about that for a long moment before nodding. “A lot of people think family has to be about blood. Being blood-related, I mean. But that’s a holdover from ancient history, or biology, or something, where people didn’t think they could trust other people who didn’t have an obligation to help them. That’s not what a family really is, though.” Wally smiled into space, “Family is the people you know will be there for you, no matter what happens or the stupid mistakes you make. And you know you’ll always do the same for them. My Aunt Iris and dad they were both adopted. But that doesn't mean they’re not siblings, or that they don’t love each other. And I know, if something bad happened to me, Jay would come running just as fast as Uncle Barry when he heard. That’s why they’re family.”

He shrugged, “That, and Barry’s married to Aunt Iris, but he would have done that even before they got married.”

Superboy considered that for a moment, glancing down at the the pajamas he’d gotten from Jay. “Is that why he came over to yell at you earlier?”

“Yea,” Wally sighed before giving Superboy a lopsided smirk, “They all worry when I put myself in danger. Like I can’t take care of myself. But still… it’s nice.”

“You think… think there’ll be anyone like that? With Superman, I mean.”

Wally looked at Superboy, then away, carefully, going back to setting up the second bed.

“Well, yea. He didn’t land here and live alone, you know. But you’re forgetting already, Supey, Jay said you’re family. Superman will have to learn to share.”

Superboy froze and blinked at that, “But I’m…”

“We saved you, you saved us. Or, more specifically in this case, me. That makes you family.” Wally cut him off with a shrug, standing. “It’s not something you have to choose, and if you go live with someone else, that doesn’t stop you from being family. Just means we’ll have to go a little farther if you need us.”

“Oh,” was the only response the clone could think of, but Wally accepted it, and the conversation ended.

“Take the bed,” the speedster told him when he realized Superboy was still standing there awkwardly, “I’ll bag it on the floor.”

Supey wasn’t sure what that meant, but he laid down on the bed. Wally turned the light off, and went back to the sleeping bag to tuck himself in.

“Think Superman knows I’m here?” the clone asked after listening to Wally squirm for a few minutes.

“Uh, yeah. Sure…” Wally agreed after a second’s thought, “I’m sure he knows. He wouldn’t have let me take you home if he wasn’t ok with it.”

Superboy allowed himself a small smile at that before trying to fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't really matter to anyone, so I'm putting it in an end note. But I posed the first 5 sections of Legacy of Speed last night, in order, as I finished editing them. 
> 
> And this morning they're not in order on my dash? They're not even consistently in the same order between my laptop, computer, and phone? It's going to bug me until I post enough things to hide them from a casual glance at my page. 
> 
> That's it. Sorry, rant done, carry on.


	2. Aunt Iris

After finding Superboy asleep in his closet, Wally was pretty sure the day was going to go badly. Or, maybe not badly, but not good either. He couldn’t get Supey to talk to him about trying to sleep in the bed or not, so the speedster just gave up and they both trecked downstairs for breakfast.

“Good morning boys,” Mary smiled brightly, “I should known you’d be down as soon as I started lunch.”

“I didn’t…” Superboy tried to explain, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm, “I’m just teasing, dear. Wally thinks with his stomach in the mornings.”

“I’m a growing speedster,” the other teen protested, claiming a seat at the table, “Need to keep my energy up.”

“Morning Wally, Supey,” Mr West greeted, folding up the newspaper and putting it to the side. How are you feeling this morning?”

“Can’t complain,” Wally shrugged, accepting the plate his mom placed in front of him with gusto.

Superboy considered the question carefully, almost missing the plate put in front of him as well. “I feel like there’s something I should be doing,” he admitted after a moment, thanking Mrs West for the food.

“That’s natural,” Rudy nodded, taking a plate from his wife as she sat down beside him, “This is a big turning point in your life. There’s a million things you haven’t thought about before that suddenly are happening all around you. But you don’t need to know everything now, or even know what you’re going to do. It will be stressful for a while, but try not to worry about anything for these three days. Just see what strikes your fancy.”

“Thank you,” Superboy nodded before turning his attention to the food on his plate. It was better than he had expected.

“More, dear?” Mary asked with a smile as he finished the food. “It’s nice to see you enjoying it.”

“Please?” Superboy asked, and she beamed at him, taking his plate to serve him more.

“See, Wally, that’s how you’re supposed to ask for food,” Mary teased as her son raided the fridge again.

“I have a fast metabolism,” Wally objected with his mouth full.

“Table manners,” Rudy commented, polishing off his own plate. “Maybe breathe occasionally. Oh!” he chuckled, “I almost forgot to tell you, Iris called. Apparently Barry told her some of what happened last night, and she dragged the rest of the story out of him. She’s coming over in an hour to make sure for herself that you’re alright.”

“Aww, man…” Wally groaned, “I’m fine, really.”

“Don’t whine, young man,” Mary tutted, “You gave your uncle a scare, and once the rest of us learned what happened, we were really worried about you.”

“Sorry,” Superboy spoke up suddenly, looking down at his plate, “It’s my fault.”

“Nonsense,” Rudy rebutted, patting the superteen’s shoulder, “You may have been there when everything happened, but none of it was your fault. You made your decisions based on the information given to you. And, I must say, made better choices than most other people would have done in your situation.”

“What are you boys planning to do today?” Mary asked as she cleared the table, saving Superboy from having to think of a response.

“Well the _plan_ was to introduce Supey to the twin-cities,” Wally grumbled, downing one last glass of milk, “But apparently we’re meeting Aunty Iris instead.”

“Then why don’t you both go brush your teeth and finish getting ready?” Mary suggested, “You’ve got maybe 10 minutes before she arrives.”

Wally obediently got up from the table and lead Superboy upstairs.

“Why don’t you want to see your aunt?” the clone asked as Wally brushed his teeth at superspeed.

“It’s not that I don’t,” Wally replied after rinsing his mouth, “She’s awesome most of the time, it’s just… She’s going to be upset that I nearly died.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not if she’s lecturing and trying to hug me to death in turns,” Wally replied with a shrug, “Let’s go. I want to get my seat on the couch before she gets here.”

 

* * *

 

“What were you thinking?!” Iris exclaimed as soon as she saw her nephew. Wally rolled his eyes as she checked him for injuries before pulling him into a hug. Then she stepped back and began lecturing.

“You can’t just run into everything and assume you’ll be fast enough to get out! What if your friends hadn’t been there to help you? What if Superboy hadn’t come back to save you?!” She poked him in the chest with a finger, “That’s why you call someone first! I don’t care if Barry was off saving the sun, you could still have called me, or Jay, and then someone would know where you were!” She rubbed her temples, “Barry got back to the Hall and freaked out when he couldn’t find you. He called me and Jay, and _nobody knew where you were!_ ” She crushed him in another hug, “You could have been kidnapped, which you almost were, or _worse_ , and we would never have known!”

“But I wasn’t,” Wally protested feebly, hugging her back, “I know we messed up, but we managed to turn it around. We’re not just kids anymore.”

“I know, Wally,” Iris sighed, pulling back, “I just want you to promise you’ll learn from this, not assume it’s just another success if it ends well.”

“I promise I won’t forget how we messed up,” Wally replied seriously, and she nodded before turning to the other teen.

“Thank you for bringing him home safe.”

“They got me out first,” the clone replied with a shrug, and Iris smiled.

“I’m glad you were there for each other,” she corrected herself, snaking an arm around Wally’s shoulder. “So, what do you boys say we head to the park and grab some ice cream on the way? On me.”

“Yes!” Wally whooped, turning to Superboy with a smile, “Told you she was the greatest.”

“Get them back in time for dinner?” Mary asked as Iris followed the boys to the door.

“Will do,” Iris agreed, pulling out her car keys. “Wait for me, boys!”

 


	3. Movie Marathon

The next morning, Wally woke up at 9, and couldn’t fall back asleep. Superboy was still in the closet when he went to get his clothes, and, when he wandered downstairs to get some food, Uncle Barry was sitting with his father at the dining room table. Wally groaned, and marched past to the fridge, leaving a confused Superboy to stand in the doorway.

“Good morning Superboy,” Mary greeted brightly, “I’ll start breakfast if you’d like?”

The clone nodded his agreement awkwardly, and took a seat at the table, still staring at the Flash.

“Well, I’m off,” Rudy commented as Wally sat down and started devouring his cereal. “Have a good day, boys.” Mary gave him a goodbye kiss, and then the elder West left for work.

“I took Monday off,” Barry replied to Superboy’s questioning look. “Wally, we need to talk.”

The younger speedster groaned, “You know how many times I’ve heard that already? First mom and dad, then Jay, then Iris, now you?”

“You scared me half to death!” Barry reproached, shoveling down his second breakfast as fast as his nephew. “I leave you at the Hall and, when I get back, suddenly you and the others are gone! You know just _how many_ kidnapping scenarios I can come up with off the top of my head? Why didn’t you call?”

“I didn’t want you to stop us...” Wally mumbled into his breakfast.

“From doing something stupid? Dangerous? From throwing yourself into League business and nearly dying?!” Flash growled.

“From proving we’re not just kids you keep around for the company!” Wally yelled at him, before jabbing his spoon back into his bowl, “It was supposed to be _the Day_ , and you were all just lying to us.”

For some reason, that caused the Flash to go quiet. Superboy wasn’t sure what had happened, but whatever it was made the older man’s shoulders droop.

“That wasn’t… We didn’t mean it that way. Or, at least, I didn’t.”

“Well, that’s the way it came across,” Wally mumbled, stabbing at the floating flakes. “What was our ‘induction’ about anyway. Was it just a publicity stunt for the League?”

“We wanted to show you we were proud of you, without putting you in any more danger,” Barry replied, deflating. “More difficult missions would have followed. But none of us wanted you three to put heroing before the rest of your lives, like we do.”

The table fell silent, and Superboy pushed the last of his eggs around the plate before speaking.

“You don’t.”

“We kind of do,” Barry replied with a weak smile, “Running out on our family or co-workers whenever there’s a disaster, no matter the personal risk.”

“But you do that so the older Flash can be retired,” the clone argued, frustrated with his inability to explain. “And, if you had something important you had to do, Wally and Jay would step in for you until you were better. Right?”

“And you know Rudy, Iris, Joan, and I are all supporting you in this, so you make sure we have a part of your life as well,” Mary put in.

Barry blinked at that, and smiled, “I guess you’re right, kid. Not exactly what I was arguing, but you’re right.”

He turned to Wally, “Batman’s still deciding, and he probably won’t make a decision for the whole three days. But, whatever he decides, you and the others did good work. I just don’t want you running off without checking with Jay, me, or another Leaguer first. We’ve done this longer, and we know better than you what situations are likely to spiral out of control. Understand?”

“Got it,” Wally agreed, finishing another plateful of food, but meeting his uncle’s eyes.

“So, what are you guys doing today?” Barry asked, curiously.

“Star Wars marathon,” Wally reported with a smile, “Got to start him off with the classics.”

Barry thought about that for a minute, then smiled, “Any room for one more?”

 

* * *

 

“We’re so doing Bill Nye tomorrow,” Wally laughed happily as Uncle Barry ruffled his hair.

“Oh no,” Mary cut in, “I think you three lounged around enough today. Tomorrow I’m kicking you out.” She frowned at the pile of foodstuffs strewn around the room, and Barry stopped her mid step and cleaned the room himself. “Thank you, Barry.”

“But there’s nothing to do!” Wally complained dramatically.

“You’re a clever boy, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Mary shrugged, pulling something out of her pocket, “And maybe this will help. Someone slipped it through the mail slot this afternoon.”

Wally accepted the small envelope and pulled it open, as Barry darted over to take a look.

“It says, ‘For Expenses’,” the younger speedster read aloud, blinking at the bat symbol under the words.

“Wonderful,” Mary smiled, “Then, tomorrow you can buy Superboy some new clothes.”

“Think Superman sent it?” Superboy asked hopefully. Wally glanced at his uncle, who hesitated a split second before nodding thoughtfully.

“There’s no… uh... name,” Wally agreed hesitantly, “But who else would it be from?”

Barry clasped his shoulder in support before straightening. “I had fun, boys. But I need to head home. We should do this again some time.”

“Yea,” Wally replied with a smile, “Night Uncle Barry.”

“Good night,” Superboy said as well.

The Flash gave them both a salute before disappearing, and the boys followed his example. Still, Wally made sure to slip the explanatory-card into the shredder while Supey was changing for bed.

 


	4. Practicing the Art of Going Slow

Superboy was still in the closet the next morning, but Wally had started to get used to it by now. After waking him up and grabbing clothes for both of them, Wally lead the way downstairs, where they said goodbye to his dad, ate a hearty breakfast, and then set about making a list of things Superboy would need.

Halfway through the awkwardness of explaining underwear, there was a knock at the door, and Mrs West left to answer it.

“Morning,” Jay greeted once he was let inside, “Joan wants me to pick up some things, and Rudy told me you two would be going shopping today, so I thought I’d offer you a ride.

“Yes please!” Wally exclaimed as soon as the offer was given, “I so do not want to walk there.”

“But you’re a speedster,” Superboy said with a frown, “Wouldn’t you rather walk?”

“Well, if I could speed there, yea. But I’m supposed to be practicing going slow when out of costume, and I do _not_ want to practice ‘the art of being slow’ all the way to the mall and back.”

“Max would say the exercise was good for you,” Jay replied with a chuckle, “But I have to agree. You guys ready to go?”

“Almost,” Wally nodded, “Was there anything you needed, mom?”

“Well… we’re almost out of milk. Could you pick some up on the way back? After you’ve spent all that time picking out clothes, mind you.”

“No problem,” Wally agreed, jotting that down at the bottom of the list, “Let’s go, Supey.”

 

* * *

 

“You head to the clothing area, and I’ll grab what Joan needs from the supermarket,” Jay told the boys as they walked into the Mall. “I have a cooler waiting in the car, so I’ll get your mother’s milk as well. Meet at car when you’re done, and we can decide if we want to head right home or grab something to eat first.”

“Got it,” Wally nodded, “What’s the latest, shall we say?”

“Noon?” Jay replied with a shrug, “We should meet up in two hours even if you haven’t found anything yet, just to check in.”

“Understood,” the younger speedster replied with a smile, “Come on, Supey, let’s get you out of the old-man clothes.”

Jay chuckled at the barb and headed down the other hall.

 

* * *

 

Superboy considered the rows and rows of clothing with a sense of impending dread. “I have to wear all this?”

“No, thank you, no,” Wally replied quickly, “You and I are going to sort through this stuff until we find something you think you might actually wear.”

The clone let himself be lead inside at that, relaxing just a little, but still convinced this was a terrible idea.

An hour later, he had several pairs of jeans picked out, and Wally had showed him where the changing room was so he could check that they fit him. The speedster had also grabbed a few sets of underwear and socks when the clone assured him he had no preference. But he couldn’t see himself wearing any of the shirts the other boy pointed out. He grudgingly allowed the boy to hand him several sizes of a plain black t-shirt, so he could get the size right, and put the ones that fit back onto the cart.

It wasn’t until they passed the superhero clothing rack that something caught his eye. A Black t-shirt, like the one Wally had grabbed for him, but bearing a familiar red S on the front. Glancing to the other boy for approval, the clone got a shrug and a nod, and picked up the shirt.

It was even the right size.

With a smile, he grabbed all the ones in his size and added them to the cart. “There, done.”

Wally stared at him, “You’re sure that’s all you want to get? I mean, no variety? They’re all the same black shirt!”

Uncertain, Superboy looked around once more. Nothing they’d seen so far he was really comfortable with wearing, but… there was an idea at the back of his mind. Moving into the racks, he searched for a little bit, before finding a Jay Garrick style Flash T. Wally noticed and brightened immediately, so the clone moved back a row, and pulled out one shirt with Yoda, and another with Chewbacca on it. “Good?”

“Great,” Wally agreed with a smile. “Now, let’s get these to the register and check out. Shoes are a store over.”

But, they’d only just gotten to the front of the line when someone started yelling, and their shopping trip took a turn for the worst.

 


	5. Saving the Mall

“Nice job luring them away from the hostages,” Wally hissed as he sped over to where Superboy had landed.

“Is _that_ what I was doing?” the other teen muttered, pulling himself out of the shattered windshield. The Terror Twins landed their jump in front of the two other superteens, and Superboy stood hurriedly, only for Tommy and Tuppence to turn and run.

“Uh, wow…” Wally blinked, “Guess we scared them off.”

“Should we go after them?” Superboy asked in return.

“No,” a familiar voice spoke up from behind them, “you shouldn’t. And… no, you didn’t.”

“Bus-ted…” Wally hissed under his breath as they turned to face the Flash. They were both surprised to see Superman standing there as well, and the look on his face made Superboy look away.

“Superman, I…”

But the Man of Steel didn’t stick around to listen, instead taking off after the twins.

“You can’t even go shopping without getting in trouble!” Flash exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “I leave you alone for one day, and…”

“Hey, that’s not-” Wally protested, but the older speedster cut him off.

“What happened to calling the next time something happened? You promised, Kid!”

“There wasn’t any time!” Wally growled, fists clenching as his mentor refused to listen, “If you’d just give us a _minute_ I could tell you-!”

“Boys!” Jay’s voice called out from behind them, and all three of them turned to see him running over in a panic, just managing to keep from going superspeed. “Boys, what happened? I heard there was an assault. Are you both alright?”

Barry rubbed the back of his cowl awkwardly as the elder speedster fussed over both teens for a moment, before relaxing when he found them unharmed.

“Thank goodness,” Jay breathed with a smile, “Nobody inside was hurt, you managed to stop them before that poor salesman was injured. But try not to give and old man a scare like that next time. I almost had a heart attack when you went flying out of the building.”

“What happened?” the Flash asked his mentor quietly, looking from him to the boys.

“I only know what I overheard,” Jay shrugged, “but, according to everyone running by, the Terror Twins robbed a jewelry store, and dragged the poor clerk to the food court as a hostage. the boys managed to lead the attackers away from the court at that point, and only one necklace ended up being stolen.”

“Huh,” Barry replied, looking at the kids, “Good thinking with the bandannas, then. But…”

“I know. I won’t forget my costume next time,” Wally shrugged, “I would have called you if I’d had the time. Honest.”

“I know you would, Kid,” Flash replied, ruffling his partner’s hair as he relaxed, “Sorry for overreacting like that. Now, go home. Get a good night’s sleep. I’ll pick both of you up first thing in the morning. Batman’s made his decision.”

And with that he ran off in the direction Superman had gone.

“You think Superman will be there tomorrow?” Superboy asked quietly, thinking back to the look the other had given them. Wally sighed and pulled off his bandanna.

“Uh, sure. You know… if there’s no emergency somewhere...”

“Right,” Superboy agreed, looking away. Jay looked from Wally’s worried expression, to Superboy’s dejected one, and put a hand on each boy’s shoulder.

“I have time tomorrow. Would you mind if I came along?”

Wally gave him a thumbs up, and Superboy’s face lightened.

“I don’t mind.”

“Me either,” Wally laughed, “The more the merrier, old timer.”

“Don’t count me out of this race yet, young man,” Jay teased, “Now, I understand we still need to pay for those clothes…” He lead them back into the Mall, sparing only a single glance back the way they’d come.

 

* * *

 

As they were getting ready for bed, Superboy asked the question that’d been bothering him all day.

“Wally… why’d you invite me to stay with you?”

“Huh?” the speedster replied, cocking his head, “Well, uh… Aqualad lives underwater… and the Batcave’s kind of a big secret… so, I figured it’d be cool for us to hang.”

Superboy stopped and considered that for a moment, then smiled. Wally smiled back at him before laying down.

“Good night, Supey.”

“... Good night.”

 


	6. No Show

“Reign it in, kiddo,”Jay laughed, catching Wally before he could attempt a second introduction to the martian teen.

“She likes me already,” the teen told the older speedster before his eyes lit up, “Did you hear? We’re going to be our own team!”

“Hard not to,” Jay chuckled, letting the teen go, “Good job, Kid.” He looked over to where Superboy was standing, looking awkward, “Let’s go check on your friend, huh?”

“You’re trying to steal my sidekick…” Flash teased as he came over. “Thanks for coming, Jay.”

“It’s a shame some people didn’t,” the older speedster replied with a frown, and a look at the other leaguers.

“Uh….” Barry tried, then glanced at Batman and shrugged, “Yea, the big guy really has no excuse. I’ll tell you if he finds one.”

“You do that,” Jay deadpanned, “for now, I’m going to check on the newest family member.”

Superboy looked up as the Flashes came over. “He didn’t come.”

“No,” Jay agreed, “He didn’t. And if I get my hands on him, I’ll be giving him a few choice words about that. Better yet, I might just point Iris his way.” The kid frowned.

“It’s not his fault. He was busy.”

“His loss,” Barry said loudly, putting an arm around Superboy’s shoulders, “We’re all proud of you, and glad we were here to see you join the team.”

“Thanks,” Superboy replied, managing a smile. “For coming.”

“That’s what you do for family,” Jay agreed. “Now, us old timers are going to take a step back and talk with the other old-folks. I think Robin’s jumping up and down waving his arm because he wants your attention.” Barry blinked and turned to look, but Jay was already leading him off.

“Batman wants to head back to Gotham soon,” the Boy Wonder, “Right after he and the Flashes are done chatting. So, spill, what’s your Grandad doing here?”

“You think he wouldn’t come?” Wally asked incredulously, “It’s called moral support. We didn’t know what decision Batman made. And besides, it’s Supey’s first day on the job, the only thing keeping the whole family from showing up is Secret IDs.”

“You mean there are more of you?” Robin asked in mock horror before laughing, “And you want to inflict your whole family reunion on him? Poor guy.”

“They’re good people,” Superboy said, frowning, and Robin sombered.

“Hey, no harm meant. Really. It was a joke.”

“No insulting my family until you’ve at least met them,” Wally replied with a frown, “Dude, not cool.”

“Sorry,” Rob repeated waving his hands a bit to emphasize, “It was less funny than it sounded in my head.”

“You shouldn’t make fun of someone’s family,” Superboy growled, looking away, “He’s lucky to have them.”

Robin’s face fell and he looked stricken for a moment before putting on a smile. “I know. I’m sorry. No more family jokes, ok? Won’t happen again.”

“Dude, I’ll hold you to that,” Wally teased, managing a smile in return. Rob leaned forward to punch him in the shoulder.

“Whatever you say, Kid Mouth,” the Boy Wonder replied, perking back up, “Come on! Let’s get Supey’s room picked out before Batman gets back.”

“His room?” Wally asked, blinking.

“Uh, yea? Bats said he’ll be staying here with Red, at least for the rest of the summer,” Rob shrugged, turning to Supey. “So, where do you want to start, left or right?”

Kid glanced at Superboy over Rob’s head, as both of them realized he’d be moving out.

“It doesn’t matter,” the clone answered quietly, leaving Robin to decide.

 

* * *

 

“Garrick,” Batman greeted as the Flashes came over, “It’s been a while. It was good of you to come.”

“Yea, well, I’ve got to play the ‘cool uncle’ card while I still can. They’ll all be grown soon enough,” the older speedster smiled. Batman nodded to Barry, who nodded back, before both turned their attention back to Jay.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Batman asked, curious.

“Superboy,” Jay replied, “He’s important to Wally, so he’s important to us. What can you tell me about him? You did tests, I assume.”

The Dark Knight nodded, “Robin managed to take several cursory scans over the course of their meeting. Nothing concrete without Project Kr’s data, or more in depth scans, but the results were… interesting.” Batman shook his head, “Superboy looks, for all intents and purposes, like a normal human boy about 16 years of age. And his genetics... he’s only half kryptonian.” At Jay and Barry’s startled looks, he pressed onward. “It would take a more detailed test to determine the identity of the human donor, possibly kryptonite as well to get past the boy’s invulnerability. Theoretically, he should be half as susceptible to kryptonite or magic as Superman is, though more susceptible to physical harm. He may develop some or all of superman’s powers at a slower rate as he grows, or never gain any of them at all.”

“But, he’s healthy, right? For a kryptonian or otherwise?” Barry cut in. The Dark Knight hesitated short of frowning at him, nodding instead.

“All vital signs are normal or better for a 16 year old boy. From the information I gathered from Superman over the years, it appears normal for a Kryptonian as well.”

Jay let out a sigh of relief at that and smiled, “I’m glad he’s alright. He didn’t seem to suffer any ill effects in the three days he’s spent out of the enclosed environment of his pod, but it will be good to have some baseline scans in case anything comes up. If you don’t mind the prying of an old man, who will he be staying with now that you’ve had more time to consider your options?”

It may have been his imagination, but Barry was sure Batman shifted slightly nervously at that.

“Red Tornado volunteered to stay in the Cave and look out for Superboy. M’gann will be living here as well once J’onn finishes settling her into life on Earth…”

“You mean he’s going to be living here,” Jay repeated blandly, cutting the Dark Knight off. Barry blinked and took an involuntary step back as the elder speedster slipped into his mentor voice. “Did you speak on his behalf to anyone besides Tornado? Or ask the boy what he wanted?”

Batman frowned, “One. And my assumption that he would step forward in some fashion… He did not give me his refusal until late last night, and Tornado was the short-notice backup plan.”

Jay’s stance softened at that, though he turned to glare in the direction of the zeta tubes, “Where is Superman anyway?”

“He had sudden urgent business elsewhere,” The Dark Knight replied dryly, “And we, of course, have everything under control without him.”

“Good to know excuses haven’t changed since I was young,” Jay murmured before turning back to Batman. “No offence to you, or to Red, but I think it would be better for Superboy to stay with us. The Flash Family told him we’d be there for him, and that’s going to be hard for our non-superpowered members at this distance. If Mary and Rudy can’t take care of him, then Joan and I would be more than willing, or Barry and Iris at that.”

“I think you mean Iris and I, _then_ you and Joan, old timer,” Barry cut in teasingly.

“Because the two of you are ready for a 16 year old boy to live there full time,” Jay teased back, “No, Joan and I first, then you two. Besides, I know Joan would agree with me, we've already talked about it. But shouldn’t you be asking Iris before volunteering her?”

Barry hesitated a moment, then pulled out his phone, “I’ll call her right now.”

“I’ll see what Mary has to say,” Jay agreed, pulling out his own phone. Batman blinked, glancing from one to the other as they both dialed and waited as the phones rang.

“Mary? It’s Jay. We’re still at Wally’s thing and I had a question about the boy?”

“Iris, do you have a minute? Yea, it shouldn’t take longer than that, sorry to interrupt your break.”

Bruce was suddenly reminded of Lucius and Alfred meeting over the years to watch out for him, and smiled slightly as he waited for the speedsters to finish.

 

* * *

 

“And then there’s this room!” Robin announced, throwing his arm out dramatically, “Which, I have to admit, looks pretty much the same as all the others. No real difference between the rooms, and the league will get whatever furniture you want, within reason, so the only thing you really need to choose for is location.”

“Why are there so many rooms in this place anyway?” Wally asked in confusion, “Wasn’t it some sort of secret League Base? They didn’t actually live here.”

“Think of it as… a home away from home,” Robin smirked, “Even the big guys have to find time to sleep between work and moonlighting. Better to have beds on site incase it’s the only time they have, or they can’t get back home without being caught. Anyway,” the Boy Wonder cut himself short, “What do you think, Supes? See one you liked?”

The boys both turned to their silent shadow, only to realise the kryptonian wasn’t there.

“Supey?” Wally called weakly, not wanting to alert their mentors that they’d lost him.

“Here,” the clone’s voice replied from a ways back down the hall. Wally sped over to the door it’d come from and opened it to reveal… A Janitor’s closet?

“Dude, not the closet thing again!”

“I like it, and I won’t take up much room this way,” the clone argued as Robin looked from one to another in confusion.

“And where are you going to put all your stuff?” Kid Flash exclaimed, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “You know, furniture? Souvenirs? Clothes?”

“I don’t have much,” Superboy replied with a shrug, “and I don’t need furniture, that’s what the kitchen and livingroom are for.”

“Of course you don’t have much now,” Robin cut in, “I mean, you’ve only really been out for three days. But you’ll get more, that’s just how life works.”

“And you’ll need a bigger room to put it in,” Wally agreed with a nod.

Superboy considered that, thinking back to the amount of clothes he’d managed to acquire in one day, and nodded, but didn’t bother moving from the closet.

Wally sighed, and turned to Rob, “I think picking out rooms is a bust for now, better figure that out later. Besides, won’t the big guys need these rooms anymore? I mean, why haven’t we ever been here before, unless it’s another ‘secret clubhouse’?”

“Nah, Mount Justice’s been abandoned since just after I started,” Rob replied easily, “See, apparently Joker found out about this place somehow, and the League decided to relocate to the Hall. The badguys can’t suddenly figure out where the League lives when the whole world already knows about it.”

“Wait, they’re giving us the compromised base?” Wally exclaimed, turning to glance the way they’ve come, “Joker could be watching us right now!”

“And even if he doesn’t know we’re here, what’s to stop him or someone else from figuring it out and coming back?” Superboy growled, stepping out of the closet to listen for intruders.

“Well, Batman’s put up new security since then, and even more when he decided we could use this place,” Robin shrugged, glancing around himself, “He wouldn’t let us hang out here if it wasn’t safe. Besides, it… wasn’t actually a League breach that let Joker into the Mountain last time.”

“It wasn’t?” Wally blinked as Superboy cocked his head.

Robin smiled, “Security recording’s archived, but I can pull it up if you want.”

 


	7. Going Home

“Iris wants me to swing by and grab a cup of coffee,” Barry said apologetically, holding the cell away from his ear, “She says if I’m going to take up her lunch break, I can at least make it a date.”

“Go on, then,” Jay laughed, “Mary says she’ll call Rudy and get back to me, but she’s sure he’ll say yes.” Barry gave the older Flash a thumbs up, before glancing at Batman for a nod. Seconds later, he was through the Zeta, and back in Central City.

“Was that Uncle Barry?” Wally asked in confusion, running in to stand next to the older speedster.

“Your Aunt decided he was taking her out to lunch,” Jay replied with a smile, “He’ll be back before we leave.”

“I’m going to get back to the others then,” Wally decided, looking mildly distressed by that idea, but he ran off full tilt anyway.

“I wonder what the kids are up to,” the older speedster mused, watching him go.

“As long as they’re still in the Cave they’ll be fine,” Batman murmured, “Back to our earlier discussion. Why the sudden interest in Superboy?”

Jay frowned, “Back with the JSA, children were everybody’s business. It was, more of a club than the war posters tried to make it out to be. Maybe it’s the Grandfather impulse in me, but, once he was staying with Kid… he was one of mine just as much as any of the old timers.”

Bruce smiled under his cowl, “But, safer to dote on, I expect.” The Dark Knight nodded, “If Kid Flash’s parents agree, it will probably be best for Superboy to spend the rest of the summer in Central, but I want him to go to school in Happy Harbor this fall. The papers for him and M’gann are being processed already.

“You’ll want him to stay here during the school year, I assume,” Jay mused, “That should be fine, but you’ll either need him to visit on the weekends, or ok a handful of civilians to come visit him. It’s not just the superpowered members of the family who want to be a part of his life.”

“I’ll think about it,” Batman agreed, frowning. “For now, you may tell him he can stay in the cave, or come home with you. I will contact J’onn. He may want to change when M’gann moves in if the rest of the team will not be here for two months.”

“Actually, I’d like to talk to Tornado first, if possible,” Jay replied. “I haven’t kept in contact quite as well as I should have, but we still write one another on occasion. I just… don’t want him to think any of this was because I don’t trust him.”

“Indeed,” Batman mused, considering the reminder that Tornado had been an hero longer than the rest of the League. “He went to move some things into the monitor room. His own adjustments to the Mountain’s security system, I believe.”

“Thank you,” Jay replied with a smile, and set off for the room in question.

Batman took a moment to locate his ward through the Cave’s cameras, and smiled to himself when he realized his boy had both Superboy and Kid Flash seated in front of the living room TV and had something hacked into the screen.

He’d let them be for a little while.

 

* * *

 

“Jay Garrick,” Tornado greeted in surprise as the other hero stepped into the room. “I did not expect to see you.”

“I was there when Flash told the kids when the meeting was, and insisted on coming along,” Jay replied with a smile, “It was kind of a last minute thing. How have you been? We thought you were dead when you disappeared like that.”

“My apologies. I was unaware anyone would miss me. And convinced I would not miss anyone.” Tornado replied, turning back to the computers.

“And now?” Jay asked.

Tornado paused, then turned to look at the other hero, “It is good to see you, Jay Garrick.”

“Good to see you too, Red,” the speedster replied with a smile. “What are you working on? Anything I can help with?”

“It is unnecessary,” Tornado replied, shaking his head, “An extra set of hands would get in the way. But you may watch.”

“I was a scientist you know,” Jay laughed, “I’m not going to break anything.” But he nodded as he sat, “Though you’re probably right. Computers have come a long way since I was young.”

“Not as much as you may think,” Tornado replied mildly, “I believe I am still smarter than this machine.” Jay smiled at that, and the robot spared him a glance before continuing. “Now, what was it you wished to talk about?”

“Barry and I are probably taking Superboy back home with us and the Kid when we leave,” Jay offered, “Only if he wants to go, but I wanted to talk to you before telling him about it.”

“Why tell me?” Red Tornado asked, and Jay shrugged.

“You stepped up to be his guardian. Of course I’m asking you first. Besides, I wanted to know if you’d come over to Central and get to know him a bit before the school year started. Batman still wants him enrolled in school here for the next semester at least.”

“He and M’gann will attend Happy Harbor High School,” Red agreed. “However, I do not see the reasoning for a visit before the school year. We will spend enough time together after Superboy moves in.”

“But we want him to be comfortable with you, don’t we,” Jay rebuffed with a smile, “Besides, I never got the chance to introduce you to my Joan, and the family’s grown a lot since then.”

“I was unaware you had children,” Tornado commented in surprise, “Flash assured me he was not…”

“I didn’t mean kids,” Jay laughed, “I meant Barry, and the Kid, and their families. That’s more than enough for Joan and me. Wildcat took on a protege you’ve already met, Canary, and some of the others have kids and grandkids by now.”

“I would not wish to impose,” the robot stated after a long moment, still staring at the speedster’s face.

“It’s not an imposition,” Jay huffed, “The team is family to me, that means you too.”

 

* * *

 

“I hate monkeys,” Superboy concluded once the security recording finished.

“Yea… I’m with you,” Robin shuddered, “Glad he never tried to pull that trick in Gotham. We’d never find all the little green things.”

“I’m so ready to not be here,” Wally announced, “Or, you know, anywhere there might have been a monkey invasion. You want to go see if the Flashes and Batman are done?”

“Yea,” Robin agreed quickly, standing. The other two followed suit, peering nervously into the mission room. Relieved to see only Batman, and no green monkeys, they filed inside.

“Where’d Flash go?” Robin asked once they stepped inside, “And, you know, other Flash?”

“Mrs Allen decided the Flash would be taking her out to lunch,” Batman replied, smiling slightly when understanding dawned on both Kid Flash and Robin’s faces. “As for his predecessor, I believe he’s still talking with Red Tornado in the Monitor room.”

“What are they talking about?” Wally asked, confused.

“Weren’t they on a team together?” Robin asked before Batman could reply, and the speedster facepalmed.

“I forgot!”

“While their conversation is private, I know at least a part of it pertains to Superboy, and his stay here,” Batman interrupted. “I have no doubt they will be in shortly, to share the relevant details.”

As if summoned, the two older heroes emerged from deeper inside the cave. Spotting the youngsters, Jay smiled, while Tornado offered a nod before turning to look at Batman.

“Go ahead,” the Dark Knight agreed, returning the nod, and the android spoke up.

“Superboy. As you are aware, I have volunteered to remain in the Cave and supervise the team. It would also fall within my responsibility to be available to you any time you are living within these walls.” When the clone frowned, Red continued, “This is a job I volunteered for, and would be… happy to provide either now, or later. But Flash and I have agreed there is another option.”

“Wally, I called your mom, and she called me back while Red and I were talking,” Jay explained before turning to Superboy, “Mary and Rudy both say they’d love to have you back. Central City would be your home, but you would still need to stay at the cave during the school year, since Batman wants to start you and M’gann off enrolled in Happy Harbor High School.”

“In short,” Batman cut in, “You may decide to remain at the cave year round, or only for the school year. The specifics of what counts as part of the school year can be decided at a later date.” He met the clone’s eyes, “What do you want to do?”

“I - I don’t want to be a burden,” Superboy said finally, looking to Jay nervously.

“I will be paying your expenses either way,” Batman replied quietly as Jay smiled.

“Mary said they _want_ you back, she was impressed with your table manners for one thing. And, knowing Rudy, he’ll love having another teen arround to debate politics with.”

“Dude, my parents love you _already_ ,” Wally cut in, “They’ll be ecstatic to have you around long term.”

“Then I want to come back with you,” Superboy murmured.

“Good to have you,” Jay beamed, pulling him into a hug. When he pulled back, Red Tornado put a hand on the clone’s shoulder.

“And I will look forward to seeing you when the school year arrives. I expect we will ‘get along swimmingly’.”

“Sure,” Superboy replied with a hesitant smile, and the android gave him a nod before stepping back and turning to Batman.

“I expect you have already informed Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter about the change in plans?”

“He’s talking to M’gann now,” Batman agreed, “But I believe he would appreciate hearing from you as well.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Barry called out as the computer announced his arrival, “Had to run Iris back to the office first. We all decided?”

“Supey’s coming with us,” Wally beamed, and the Flash grinned back.

“That’s great! You ready to go? Or do you want to hang out with Robin some more first?”

“We’ll be heading back to Gotham soon,” Batman replied, and the Boy Wonder nodded before jumping up to give both Wally and Superboy hugs.

“See you guys soon, promise!”

“No hug for me?” the Flash asked with a dramatic gasp, “How could you?” And the acrobat laughed and gave him one as well.

“I’ll be in touch,” Batman told Flash before corralling Robin to give the Flashes space.

“Remember to come visit,” Jay told Tornado with a smile, “I’ll be telling Joan to expect you before summer’s over.”

“I will… do my best,” Tornado agreed, and watched as the Flashes gathered up Superboy and left.

“So uh… what’s up, Batman?” Robin asked once the zeta quieted down.

“You hacked the lounge TV,” Batman replied, smiling after a moment of letting his partner squirm, “I expect it will be easy enough to wire the new system waiting for us at home?”

“Yes!” Robin replied excitedly. Tornado tuned them out after a quiet ‘goodbye’, putting a call through to Martian Manhunter’s com.

 


	8. Perspective and Understanding

“That was Red Tornado,” J’onn announced as he finished the conversation before remembering himself and reaching out for her telepathically instead. _“He says Superboy has decided to spend the rest of the summer with Kid Flash’s family,”_ he continued, projecting tentatively and frowning at the rush of upset and alarm M’gann felt as he established contact. _“I was wondering if you would prefer to remain here with me until the school year. M’gann, what’s wrong?”_

He was used to humans overreacting to a mental touch, uncomfortable with the capacity for sharing martian conversation was used to. But M’gann had shields she could use to keep him from prying if she was worried, should have grown up amid brothers and sisters who were in each other’s heads all the time, her panic was abnormal. Still, he was used to living on earth, where such panic was seen as a human right to privacy, so he pulled back and switched to vocal speech.

“M’gann?”

“I’m sorry, uncle J’onn. I just… I didn’t want…” She broke off in a sob and just shoved the reason at him. The desperate want to be someone else, the shame of being his only white-martian niece. The hatred and cruel thoughts she’d run away from home to escape.

“Oh M’gann,” J’onn breathed, gathering her close to him and projecting comfort towards her while keeping as much mental distance as he could. “Why did you not tell me? I could have eased your worries earlier.”

“I just wanted to pretend a while longer,” M’gann whispered, leaning into him and hiding her face. “I thought you’d hate me.”

“I have learned from watching the humans that such racism is foolish when seen from the outside,” J’onn informed her gently. “Besides, I already knew. I have seen your baby pictures.”

The startled disgruntled alarm and rush of annoyed embarrassment that earned him was worth it when she tentatively reached back and saw the truth of his statements. The history of human racism mirrored Mars in many ways, and he hoped - in time - she could learn to see herself as he saw them. But for now he was believed, and the wobbly smile she offered him was all he had hoped for.

“I’ll stay, just until classes start,” M’gann agreed after a moment’s thought. “Who knows, maybe you’ll teach me more Earth customs in the meantime?”

“I would be delighted,” J’onn agreed, just to see her light up and start chattering happily again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this last chapter is as good as the others, but it seemed important to get out of the way. I just can't find anything about the 'normal' ways to mentally chat with other people on Mars. So I made it up as I went. 
> 
> J'onn must be really quiet for Mars, if he doesn't ever slip and chat with people on Earth. And capable of working without deep conversational connection for an impressive amount of time. 
> 
> As things that are not mine go, Wally telling his parents about rescuing Superboy, the fight at the Mall, and the watching Joker's monkey invasion on the base's TV are all from the comic. As is Wally finding Superboy in his closet all the time. 
> 
> That's all I've got for Young Justice for now. Someone asked what my favorite characters were and I remembered I had this half finished somewhere, so I figured I'd get it finished and up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
